Nightmare
by DKRaven
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru is the best assassin in the world. Why did she become to be the best? What if the best assassins were to meet will it be love at first sight or will be hate at first sight? (BK) (Not very god at writing summaries)
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Kamiya Kaoru is the best assassin in the world. Why did she become to be the best? What if the best assassins were to meet will it be love at first sight or will be hate at first sight? (B/K) (Not very god at writing summaries)

Drama/Romance

DKRaven: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I hope you will this chapter.

Chapter one: Discovering The Truth

Kaoru brought her hand up to her forehead to wipe off the sweat that was now coming to her eyes. With one last swing with her bokken Kaoru decided to go home and try to cook for her and her father. She reaches for the shoji door but suddenly stop. She heard a cry of a man.

"Aaaah!" It was coming from her house she knew that her father was being attack, so she ran toward her house holding her bokken tightly in her hands.

'Father' Kaoru was already at the door step and seeing that the doors were open she ran inside waiting for the worst. Another scream was erupted but this one was out of againing.

"Aaaaaaah!"

It came from her father library without hesitation kaoru swung the door open and was shock at what she saw, blood was everywhere. Five men lay dead in their blood and four were standing. She was glad that it was not from her father but of the enemy. She notice that the men she thought were robbers were in fact ninjas and that they were there to kill her father. What shock her most was that her father that had taught her not to kill has just killed five men. He had said that a sword is to protect the ones you love with no blood shed. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't move; her mind would not let her.

Haiku Kamiya had slain two more men not noticing his daughter was watching him. He turns to face the last two and he raised his sword, but stop. He noticed the only person he cared for was watching him kill these men when he, her father, taught her not to kill. He was so caught up in the emotion his daughter was feelings that he failed to notice one of the ninja disappear.

"Kaoru get away from here!" The ninja that disappears had appeared behind Haiku. Kaoru snap out of her shock to warn her father.

"Father!" she screams, "Behind you." Haiku turns around and had enough time to block the ninjas attack. He kick him in the stomach and watched the ninja lose his balance enough to him give him an open area to strike him in the heart. The ninja fell to his knees and fell with a thud in the floor.

The last ninja watched in horror as his fellow partner died. With pure hatred in the man eyes he attacks with full force. Haiku knew he had an advantage against the ninja. He knew he was blind by rage and was going to use it against him. The ninja brought up his sword for a final attack and brought it down full force. Haiku used one of his great attacks and disappeared from the ninja eyes. The ninja did not know were the man went and turn his head everywhere to find him. Haiku reappear in the air and surprise the ninja by bringing his sword down to the ninja head and slit the man in two.

Kaoru watched in horror but also with amazement. She could not believe that a man had the strength to slit a man in two but she also could not believe that her father just killed all the ninjas. Her father taught her one thing that she honors the most, to not kill. She felt tears fall down her cheeks.

"Kaoru, honey, please don't cry" Haiku knelt down to his daughter level. He watched his daughter beautiful blue eyes filled with sorrow and he understood why. His daughter never like deaths and it was going to affect her a lot now knowing her father was a killer and not the sweet businessman she knew all her four years of life. He knew one day she would discovered the truth of him but not in this kind of way.

"Why did you lie to me, daddy? Why?" She had her head down not wanting to show her weakness to her father. Her heart was so full of pain it felt like something was sucking the life out of her. She wanted to know why her father had lie to her so blinding and try to make her feel like a person that has been living a life full of pain. So much pain was inside her that she once more broke into tears and fell to her knees covering her face with her hands.

"Please forgive me for lying to you, Kaoru it was only for your safety." Haiku pick up his daughter from the floor and embrace her in a tight hug.

"I didn't mean for you to discover my secret in such way. I was going to tell you when you were older but it is too late for that." He felt his Kaoru sake in his holding and so he holds her tighter.

"Did mommy know about this?" It was so strange for Haiku to hear his daughter talk so… emotionless.

"No, I didn't want her to know and I was going to tell her too but she died not knowing of my secret. I was glad not because she died, but because she did not had to carry the burden of shame in her knowing that her husband is killer. Kaoru I'm sorry that you had to find out this way but now you truly know what your father is. I know that you hate me for lying to you and hate me for what I am. I will understand if you don't forgive me." There was a long pause and non movement from both of them. Haiku was relieved when he felt his daughter move her head from his shoulder to look at him. He did not expect so many emotions in his daughter eye but what else did he expect.

"Daddy I will never hate you because you raised me with such love that I can't turn that to hate. No matter what I will always forgive you and I understand why you didn't tell me sooner it was for my wellbeing. Yes you are a killer but you also have a heart of a great father and that will be how I will see you." Haiku was shock of such wisdom that came from his small child that it caused him to cry. He had not cry for a long time since his wife died and Kaoru was not there to witness his weakness, but she was now for the first time. He hugs her once more and kissed her forehead.

"I thank Kami for such a wonderful child. Thank you for understanding Kaoru." He sent down his daughter and wipes his tears away.

Kaoru understood his father she knew if she were to yell at him for lying to her that it will break him. He is a strong man but I am the person he loves the most and if I were to hurt him I would scar him deeply. There was a question that she had in her mind and wonder how her father will react. Her honor did not exist anymore the honor that told her not to kill.

"Can you show me the art of killing?"

"What!" Haiku did not believe what she just asks for but when he looked down to her eyes he saw that she had meant it.

"Kaoru the only reason I lied to you about not killing was because I did not wanted you to fall to the same steps as I did. It is such sin to feel this way and live such way."

"I know but if you had the courage to do this then I too feel the obligation to follow. I want to do this and I believe that there is a reason you follow those steps." Kaoru spoke so emotionless that she liked it.

Haiku in the other hand did not like her tone but he would accept it.

"I do have my reason but you are too young to understand it. This is not the time to explain my reasons right now to you. You are not in the condition of learning more news." He wanted his daughter to rest before she took more information.

"No I want to know the reasons why you became a killer and I will not move till you tell me." She cross her arms around her chest and give the best serious face she could come up with. Her action made her father erupt with laughter.

"What's so funny?" She did not understand why her father started laughing.

"Your actions are so cute honey and your expression always makes me laugh. You are the only person I know that can make me laugh."

"Do you really?" Her face lit up like a light.

"Yes and you are too innocent to learn the art of killing. The only reason I became I killer is because are country is so corrupted with men that don't valued their people. I am there to punish each and one of them." Kaoru notices the change of his voice to a serious tone.

"Then if you do teach me then I will also have a reason to kill. It is for the better of Japan. We will bring justice to Japan in a different way." Haiku knew he could not teach his daughter to kill but she really believe that she can make her home country a better place. He had no other choice.

"Fine I will teach everything I know to make you the best." He knew he would regret it but inside him it told him that things will turn out fine.

"When will we start?" Kaoru was glad that her father was going to teach her and knew that she will not regret it. She was going to make her father proud of her by become the best assassin in the world.

"Tomorrow, Kaoru when I am going to teach I won't be easy on you understand?"

"Yes and I will become the best."

"I know" He knew when his daughter meant what she was saying that she will keep her word. He hopes that Japan was ready of what he was going to create.

I need to ask a favor see I need a name for Kaoru. You know like Kenshin, Battousai, well I need one for Kaoru. Here are some I know

Possibilities of names:

Black Hunter

Black Raven

Grim Reaper

Immortal Hunter

Death

Darkness

If you guys have anything else to add then please tell. 

Please review! Later!


	2. nightmare 2

DKRaven: Next chapter will be good because Battousai appears in it.

Chapter 2: Life and birth

"Please don't kill me I beg of you." A man in his thirties cried.

"Your time has come to die Kaisaris for the prostitution of young girls." The raven girl brought up her sword and sliced the politician head off causing it to roll in the ground. While his body fell in the ground.

She decided to get out through the window without being detected which was the way she came in. She was in the second floor so she easily jumps outside and landed softly on the grass. She was dress in all black and it was perfect for her, for the night was pitching black making it difficult to see her. She ran toward the gates and with god-like speed she jumps over them. She will keep on running till she reaches her home. Kaisaris was her last mission for the night and she was returning back home to her sick father.

She opens the front doors of the house and slowly walks to her father's room. She quietly slid inside the room not to disturbed her father. There he was lying in the western bed pale from the sickness. As always her father sensed her.

"Kaoru you came back early tonight." He holds up his hand so that his daughter can hold it.

"I wanted to take care of you, father." Since she discovered his true identity of a manslayer she sonly followed her father steps but when she was seven he became greatly ill. Two years has passed and he has gotten worst doctors said he would die in a couple days. She went towards her father and held his hand.

"My little girl is already nine years old. My little Kaoru I wished I would be there when you grow up to be a beautiful young woman but I won't. I feel so tired…"

"Father, please don't talk." Her father was the only person she would show emotions to and talk to him with such kindness. While with others she would be emotionless. He knew he was dying but he always seem to hang on there to be with her.

"Kaoru when I die the house and money will be yours. I made sure that no one will take anything from you when I die. I feel safe knowing that I taught you everything from the Kamiya style and that you could protect yourself well. And I think I am ready to die." His voice sounded so off like he was drifting somewhere else. Kaoru sonly panic from her fathers words.

"No, daddy you can't talk that way you will always be here. You won't go anywhere." She had tears running down her face she has not cried since the day the ninjas attack her father.

"Kaoru don't cry I will always be in your heart. I know that you will keep Japan safe from the slimy government that you will protect it. In the safe there are names of dirty men and when you finish the list you will make a new one for those who follow such dirty path. There will be people you could trust to get information. When Japan is safe then I want you to be happy and make a family with the man you fall in love with." Haiku heavily coughed and smiled, "I always wanted a grandchild."

"Please stop talking you're making yourself worst." By then her tears had been gone. She felt like her heart was being stab as she watches her father fade away. The doctors said he will die in a couple of days but he was dying right now before her eyes.

"I am dying Kaoru. I just want to tell you how much I love you and I won't stop even If I do die. My little daughter I will always be in your heart…" Then Kaoru felt her father hand lose its grip on her hand.

"No you can't die daddy! Please daddy wake up tell me that you will stay by my side. Daddy! No…" she was now hugging her father close to her rocking him back and forth.

"No I can't cry father does not want me to cry he would want me to be strong as he taught me to be." She had to make a grave for him and a tomb stone for him. She will have to do it later right now she will hold her father till her arms go numb.

The next day she had found a big rock and made a tomb stone out of it. She had dug a 6 feet hole for him and she had dress her father in his best traditional Japanese clothes. After she was done craving in the words in the tomb stone she went back to her house to get her father flowers for his grave. She has left her father for last. She picked him up and took him deep in the forest to his grave. It was located so deep inside the forest that it would be imposable for anybody to find. She stopped till she saw a clearing of the grave. She had made the grave right next to her mothers.

She jumps in the dug up whole holding her father closely to her and she laid him carefully in the ground. She jump out and gram her shovel to put back the dirt. When she was done she picks up her father and mothers flowers; Jasmine and white lilies. Jasmine was her father favorite flower because it always reminded him of her. While the lilies where her mother favorite. She read her father tomb stone;

"HAIKO KAMIYA was a dearly beloved husband and father. He will always be remembered by the Kamiya's as a great swordsman. He will be holed close to people hearts." Then she read her mother;

"MIKA KAMIYA was a great woman. She was a great wife and mother to her family. She will never be forgotten by those who love her and will be cherished."

Kaoru stood there eyes close making sure tears wouldn't escape. She listens to the wind as if it was singing to her and she felt water drops fall on her face as if they were crying for her.

"I will do my best to protect Japan and will become the best assassin. My love ones will look from above watching and caring for me. They will always be in my heart. I will cherish their memories." With that she headed back home in the dark with no moon to show her the way only her instinct telling her where to go.

#&$$$)()(&$#$#$&&

I need to ask a favor see I need a name for Kaoru. You know like Kenshin, Battousai, well I need one for Kaoru. Here are some I know and from others

Possibilities of names:

Black Hunter

Black Raven (2 votes)

Grim Reaper

Immortal Hunter

Death

Darkness

Dark angel (3 votes)

Eternal moon (from: Angel of lonelyness)

Pure Raven (also form Angel of lonelyness)

Eternal snow (Angel of lonelyness)

Sorrowful soul (Anger of lonelyness)

Shadow lord (From: Kit)

Death shadow (Nixy-chan)

Shadow assassin (Nixy-chan)

Night stalker (Nixy-chan)

Battle spirit (From: Ariel)

Dead Sea (Ariel)

Eternal (Ariel)

Full moon (Ariel)

Immortal (Ariel)

Innocent (Ariel)

Jewel of sea (Ariel)

Jasmine (Ariel)

Raven (Ariel)

Shadow (Ariel)

If I misspell a name then I am very sorry but thank you for giving me ideas.

If you guys have anything else to add then please tell me. The winner of the names will be on chapter 3 because that is when I going to use it. Please Hurry!

Please review I would appreciated! Later! 


	3. Nightmare 3

I'm sorry I took a long time to update so to make it up to you guys I wrote 11 pages. Enjoy!

Choused this name because it was easier for me to write and I hope it won't stop you guys from reviewing.

Chapter 3: Assassins

Nine years has passed

The full moon was covered with the black clouds and Kaoru acted quickly. She ran over the roofs and slips through an open window. She makes her way to her target's study room. Her feelings were unknown to her for she was as cold as the winter and her concentration was severely on her target.

She was known as Karasu because she was one in a way. She can blend like the night as a Karasu would in nights and when she jumped on the roofs it was like seeing a Karasu was flying on them. She hadn't met another assassin like herself and she wasn't planning to. And the only reason she called herself one was because of her pet, night glider, which was a karasu. When her father died he had giving her a gift and that was night glider. Even though with her Karasu she wasn't able to get rid of the emptiness she had in her heart and as the years pass she became colder to the people who knew her. She tried to fill that emptiness by going on assignments and killing her targets, but she couldn't. She only cared it as a duty of keeping Japan safe from dreadful men and politicians. It was a promise and she was going to keep it till the day she dies. Unfortunately Aiko was one of them.

Aiko Sokhumi a cop, a corrupted one, who has a business of selling opium in the streets. Streets of innocent people and people living in those streets were mysteriously dying. The police department did not know what the cause of death was and the pathetic part is that they don't know that one of their police officer is the cause of all these deaths. But Kaoru wasn't going to be fooled so with her informants she was able to get her information about him. What anger Kaoru the most was about the information she got, that Aiko Sokhumi also used little children to sell his drugs in the streets thinking that nobody would suspect him. He was wrong for she knew of this and she was going to make sure to put a stop to it. For nine years she had killed many men for their crimes and Sokhumi was no different from them and that is why he was going to die tonight.

Aiko Sokhumi was her fourth victim for tonight and she had one more to go after she kills Sokhumi. She senses him close by and was standing in front of his door. She quietly opens the shoji and with out making a sound she slid inside the room and saw him. He was young about in his twenties but was a cruel man. He had brown hair and eyes and yes he was young but he had to die for his crime. Many died because of him and he was going to pay for their deaths.

He did not sense her and keep on counting his money. Kaoru raised her sword above his head and was about to bring it down till he saw her shadow. He dodged the sword and rolled to the corner of the room.

"What the hell! Who are you?" He could not see her face because it was cover by a black cloth. He panic he knew who it was…

"It can't be…Karasu… no!" It was only rumors about the assassin but he never believed that he was real. To identify him was that the man was fairly short but it didn't matter about size it only matter what the person can do to you, in this case it was death. Another way to identify him was that he always wore a black cloth over his face and also where his Gi and Hakama. Rumors were said that he had the devil side with him because he can always blend in with the night as though the night it self was him. What stood out the most and was feared the most was the assassin's eyes it was said that it was like staring at death itself.

Yes the Battousai was feared by every one but in reality they feared him, Karasu. Karasu has existed a lot longer than Battousai and was greatly skill. All the information that was running to his brain was making him sweet unrestrained and that he knew he had no chance of living. To add to his problem was that he didn't even have his sword with him. He gulps. There was one thing to do, beg.

"Please don't kill me. I can give you whatever you want. Do you want opium I have a lot you can have it for free but please don't kill me." Karasu watched him fall to his knees and stared at him in disgust this was not the first time she watched a man beg for their pathetic lives. Besides she has already wasted a lot of time hearing him talk.

"That is the reason that you are going to die tonight." It brought him chills when he spoke. He watched in horror as the sword penetrated his heart.

Karasu watched as his body slump to the ground and she didn't care for the open eyes that were staring at her in horror. As the years passed she learned to have no sympathy for her victims especially the ones she is suppose to kills and she wasn't going to show it to her fifth target. Her fifth target wasn't some small target she goes for each night; this one was a special one.

(The other side of town)

The legendary Battousai had slain the last man from the guards that were protecting a general that was now slump in the ground, dead. He went back to the Ishin Shisi to report his finished assignment and he would let Itzuka clean the mess. The headquarters were not that far away from him and it wouldn't take him long to reach it.

He reach the headquarters, an Inn, he step in and was going to go to his room; but was stop by one of his comrades. If you can call them that he never considers anybody in the Ishin Shisi a friend and never would.

"What do you want?"

"Katsura wants you in his office."

He grunted in response. He walk pass him feeling his fear along the way. When Battousai started working for the Ishin Shisi when he was fifteen many were developing fears about him and now at age nineteen every one fear him but he didn't expect anything less. He walks down the halls and reaches Katsura office. He didn't need to knock for Katsura knew who it was.

"Battousai please come in" and he did so. Katsura, the leader of the Ishin Shisi, was sitting behind a western desk drinking his tea calmly and the only man in the Ishin Shisi that didn't fear him in the group.

"Please take a seat" He stretches out his hand indicating to the chair in front of him.

"I prefer to stand"

"I should have expected that respond from you. Very well," he sigh's "I didn't call you hear to chat, but to discuss an important assignment that I have for you. There is a politician by the name of Nisei Yoshiro and he would be your next assignment. There are rumors that he is leaving Japan for good but he should not go unpunished. He has done many awful things to Japan. He has…" but Battousai didn't let him finish for he was already walking away.

"Don't you want to know why you were sent to kill him?"

"No. There is no history about a dead man." With that he got up and left his office. Along the way he heard small talk between two men.

"Did you hear about the death of a drug dealer?" the first guy asks.

"Do you mean the one that was killed by Battousai last week?" Battousai didn't want to listen to them blabber like woman and he was about to leave when the man that brought the question up caught his attention.

"No you fool it wasn't Battousai that killed him but another"

"What? Then who would it have been?"

"It was Karasu."

"No! It can't be Karasu. Are you sure?" now the man had fear in his eyes as though he was wishing it wasn't true.

"Yes you idiot. I heard the same description Karasu has and it had to be him. I put it over my mother's grave."

"What if Karasu comes for Katsura and kills him?" now Battousai decided to interfere.

"I advise you to keep stupid questions like that to yourself before I make the decision of slitting your throats." They turn around only to be face by slit amber eyes.

"I… um… sorry…" With that both men disappear in the corner of the hall.

'Stupid cowards' But then he started analyzing their talk about Karasu. He too heard of the assassin and heard rumors about him too. But he never got around thinking of the other assassin that was just like him. As far as he can recall the assassin was killing before he came to the Ishin Shisi. He thought more of the assassin and a great idea came to his head; he should go against this Karasu. He hadn't had a good fight for about a month and his opponent was called Okita Soushi from the Shinsengumi. The assassin fight was a great one but it wasn't enough for him but maybe with this Karasu it might be a good challenge; but he couldn't.

Right now Battousai had one more job to do and that was killing Nisei Yoshiro. With his god-like speed he headed to the man retreat house in the outskirts of Tokyo. He was making sure that Yoshiro was going to die by his blade and it would be a good night to kill for above him there were black skies.

'It is going to rain tonight. I am looking forward to it maybe tonight something interesting will happen. Maybe I will meet this Karasu in battle.' It took him about 25 minutes to get to his victims house. He searched the perimeter and sense 19 strong men guarding the house including Yoshiro. What he didn't sense was that one more person was inside the house.

He silently walks behind one of the guards and slit his throat before the man had a chance to scream. There was no one close to him so he went inside and left the body outside. It would be a while till they find the body and by then they would all be dead.

Kaoru was already inside the house and was thinking about her next victim.

'Nisei Yoshiro a politician. Age: 55, Appearance: gray hair forming, black eyes, Height: 5, 7, location: retreat house in the woods, Criminal record: killing, drug sales, illegal sale of weaponry, etc. The man has done everything and is well known in Japan for it.' She knew if she were to kill him much chaos will arise in the government but they will be better of with him dead.

When she reached the house she sense about 20 people inside and calculated 10 men guarding the outside and 9 more guarding the inside. It was also so easy getting pass the guards she was expecting more out of this mission because she was going to kill a famous politician. And she wouldn't be surprise if more assassins showed up.

Karasu had sense Yoshiro outside awhile ago and started doubting about her target. She had sense something wrong in the begging but she wasn't sure what it was. But she was going to keep her guard in alert.

Outside in the garden it seems that Yoshiro decided to walk outside with one body guard by his side. Now she knew nothing about this target was right.

'Why would he have one man guarding him? Yoshiro what are you planning? But I have to attack him now before he leaves Japan.'

Nisei had a hidden smirk he perfectly knew that Karasu and Katsura assassin, Battousai, were coming tonight to attack him, so he lied that he was leaving Japan forever. That way he can trap both of the assassins at the same time with the help of the Shinsengumi (SP?). He was surprise that they would take his offer but it didn't matter as long as they took care of Karasu and Battousai. With them out the way he would be much easier controlling Japan. His plan right know was to lure one of the assassin outside by him being the bait. Then the Shinsengumi will take care of the rest.

Karasu had just killed Yoshiro bodyguard with him not knowing it. (That's what she thought) She was walking right behind him and she took out her sword to strike. She stops and she notices that the men she senses a while ago had just disappeared.

'There is another assassin. No difference I will have to kill him too.' Yashiro had also stopped and was facing her.

Nisei noticed that his body guard was lying a couple yard away from him and that a killer was just in front of him about to kill him. But now he knows that his plan has work yet he wasn't sure who this assassin was.

"Who are you? Wait I know who you are. Are you Karasu?" his voice was not out of fear it was like he was talking like he wasn't going to meet death tonight.

Kaoru was surprise that the man didn't beg for his life and she now knew the scheme that he was planning: to ambush her.

'Shit'

As she predicted men jump out from their hiding spot and one of them pushed her away from Yoshiro. They were all surrounding him while he laughed wickedly.

"So the mighty Karasu fell to my trap. Fool now your going to die. Muhahaha!"

"I suggest that you keep quite if you wish to live." said a shadow that was emerging from the trees.

"Oh, Mibu wolf I am glad that you made it. If you hadn't then I would have been dead by now."

'The Mibu wolf I heard of him he is one of the leaders of the Shinsengumi. Now there is a good competition.' She stared at him and notices his posture. Then calculated that he was good with his speed and his sword was long if he swung it then it can split her in half. She also notices his eyes, eyes that were just like of a wolf. He was very tall compare to her she would look like a child but she wouldn't be intimated for she too can be deadly as him.

"Look you old fool the only reason I accepted this offer was because of Battousai. I came here to kill him for what he had done to Okita and he would be here soon."

'That must be the assassin I sense back then. Battousai I also heard of him.' She only heard that he was doing the same thing she was doing; protecting Japan but that is the only thing she heard of him. No detail was given to her about him.

"Then what are you going to do with Karasu? You can't let him live." Yoshiro asked nervously waiting for the leader to answer.

"I have to agree with you in that part old man. Men kill him and be careful he is very skill." But before they attack her the wolf stopped them.

"Wait. The Battousai has arrived. Now Battousai come out you bastard!" Inside the house a shadow emerge from the darkness and came out to the moonlight.

'So he is Battousai.' She studied him. A short man but taller than her, red blood hair tie in a high ponytail, very strong from his muscles that were showing beneath his navy Gi, and two swords in his hip. What caught her attention was his amber eyes they were the most captivated eyes she has seen but she did not show it. She also noticed that he held anger in them.

"Mibu Wolf, how dare you interfere with me!" His voice echoed with anger through out the garden. He didn't really notice the other assassin that was a couple of yards from him.

"I should be the one angry. You killed Okita for you own enjoinment and you will pay with your life." The wolf was in a stance that was sonly follow by Battousai's.

"Men take care of Karasu." Saitou ordered. Then Battousai turn to the direction to the other assassin.

'So that is Karasu and we are meeting for the first time. So this night did come out the way I wanted but first I'll need to defeat the Mibu wolf and let the Karasu take care of his men. Then I will be having the fight I wanted.' Then he put his full attention on his upcoming fight.

"Yes sir." All at once they attacked Karasu and Karasu did not hesitate to block their attacks.

And so both battles began.

Saitou decided to make the first move with his incredible speed he went up to him and tried to strike his stomach but Battousai block it faster than he expects him to.

Battousai had just block his opponents attack and he has to emit he was faster then he thought he would be. Battousai push him away and brought his sword to his head but he disappears from his eye site.

Saito had just barley move away from his attack by barley he meant the man had just cut a bit of his arm clothes. He misunderstood his opponent at first he was going easy on him but now he was going to die. He reappeared behind him and was going to slice his head off but he blocks his attack. He only got his right cheek and that would at least leave him a small scar. Then he to disappear from his sight and he couldn't sense him anywhere.

'Where did he go?' Saitou thought.

Battousai in the other hand was in rage that the wolf could even lay a scratch on him no one in their live lay a mark on him but when he receive the wound it burn his cheek: burn of hate. He was going to like their battle by killing him but he also feared for his life he knew going against the wolf would have been difficult but he didn't expect it to be this intense. Now he wasn't sure who will come out of the battle alive but as any battle his emotions did not matter only skill.

"You're good but not good enough to save your life." Battousai said as he appeared above him and brought down his sword. He smirk he had made a scratch on his shoulder that was now bleeding.

While the men had their own play time Kaoru was having a difficult time killing all of the Mibu wolf men. It was not because she was weak it was that these men were greatly skill as though they were born for this and this appealed her. This was one way to strength her skill and a way to have a bit of fun.

She turns to the battle and saw both men fighting for one another deaths and she didn't notice the man who was going to attack above her. The man tried to slash her but she blocked him. To his return he had cut away her cloth now revealing her true identity and for this they would all die. She decided to put a stop to her fun and to start taking it seriously.

'He trains his men well but not enough to win against me.' She was about to kill them with one blow but that was out of the question.

(Back to Battousai)

Battousai had inflected many wounds to the Mibu Wolf but the Mibu Wolf also inflicted him with wounds too. He felt his energy weaken from the loss of blood. The wolf also was losing his blood and that meant that the fight might end up as a draw. He was about to take a last stance to end the fight but he moved his eyes to the fight of Karasu. He was surprised to see his… no, her identity. Karasu is a woman and she was being surrounded by six men. Then all of the sudden his memories from his past reawakened once again to hunt him.

(Battousai past)

"Please leave us be!" Akane said out of the three women that were protecting a little child behind them. But the men surrounding them only got closer to them.

The child looked at them with his big purple eyes in horror. That day he had lost his parents and now he was afraid he was going to lose the women that started caring for him as though he was their child. One of the women noticed this and started calming him down.

"Don't worry Shinta they will leave us alone soon. Besides we will protect you as though you were are own child" Said Sakura. Then she saw more fear in his eyes.

"My parents also loved me and look at what happen to them. They are now dead because they loved me." Shinta had tears swelling up his eyes.

"They died because they were killed Shinta not because they loved you. They wanted you to live and that is what we are trying to do. We will not let you die. You must live Shinta. Live for us." Now the woman that cared for him was also crying and Shinta felt it was his fault.

"Please don't cry if you want I will live. Live for all three of you." And Shinta's tears disappeared.

"That's the spirit now…" She was cut short as a sword penetrated her chest and her blood was spraying on little Shinta.

"Nooooooooo!" Shinta scream in horror as he looked around and saw Akane, Sakura, and Kasumi dead in the ground while he was alone with the men that killed his friends.

(Back to reality)

From then on Battousai never killed a woman and his instinct always made him save a woman in danger. When he saw Karasu true identity his instinct kicked in once more. When he saw the man strike her mask away he moved his legs fast as he can to be by the woman's side. He got in front of her and started killing each man around him. His mind was unknown to him his mind was giving vivid pictures of the three woman dead again and again. It was driving him mad he was out of control in killing the men off. The first three had their heads offs while the other three had half of their body apart.

Kaoru was watching him in confused she did not understand why he came in as though she was a weak woman but she thought more about his action maybe in the deepest corner of his mind he had a past that was reawaking again. Probably when he saw that she was a female his past emotions took over. In all her life she never had seen a man's eyes so determine to kill with craziness in them.

'What happen to your past Battousai that can make you this way?' She didn't know why she wasn't angry with this man for interfering with her battle but she was grateful that he did. In all her nine years she had admiration in her eyes for this man's action but it quickly vanished. She was an assassin and assassins do not show feelings. She put her self in alert and noticed Yoshiro trying to snick away from her and she left the assassin with his victims alone. And made her way towards Yoshiro.

"Thinking of getting away Yoshiro?" Each word filled with venom in them which made Nisei turn quickly around causing him to freeze in his spot.

"Men like you always flee like cowards you never want to feel death even if you are the ones who inflect death to others." Kaoru glared at him deadly.

"Please! Please! Don't kill me it was just a game I was playing I wasn't really going to kill you. It was all just a joke see even I am laughing. Hahaha…" But his laughter was cut off short with her sword slicing his upper torso apart from his lower body.

"I don't like jokes especially from a dead man." She walks away from his body and went back were now all the men she was suppose to kill were laying down dead by another. That other was standing still around the dead bodies and his eyes were daze out as though he was in his own painful world. But she refocused her eyes behind him and saw the Mibu Wolf walking towards them. He was so pissed off that he had failed to notice her.

"Battousai! How dare you walk away from are battle." Kaoru saw that both men were worn out and right now their battle was looking for another day. At the end their battle will be useless for their will be no winner this night.

"I suggest for another time besides as far as I can see both of you will end up as a draw." Now both men's eyes laid on her. They look at her as though they never seen a woman before. Then Battousai spoke out.

"She is right. We will have to take this battle another time. That way next time their will be a victor."

"We will end this another time then." With that the Mibu Wolf disappeared.

"We will" but his words were covered by the thunder that were sonly followed by the rain. He couldn't feel his body so he let the darkness take over his vision letting his body fall on the wet grass.

While Kaoru stood over his body wondering if she should leave him but she couldn't the man thought she was in danger; and saved her. She had to repay him.

She looked down to take a better look at him again. She noticed that he was about her same age and looked very peaceful like a child. She made up her mind she had no other choice but to take him to her home. She picked him up with no problem and headed back home with an unconscious man in her arms. She knew she was making a mistake by bringing another assassin like herself to her home. She knew that he was capable of killer her but he wouldn't something inside her told her that. She just hopes that she was right. And she couldn't let him die this was a way no assassin would want to die in their own blood and that was the only thing she feared: dying alone.

#!$#$$&&(&($$(&!#$&&&$$()

I hope you liked this chapter. And if I had some errors in naming the Battousai group or Saitou's then tell me.

PLEASE REVIEW. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

DKRaven: I hope that you enjoy chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Enemy?

Kaoru had reached her house and laid Battousai in her futon it was the only one she had in her house. Since she had a guest in her house she will at least give him her bed. She left him there to get her medicine bag in the kitchen. It was necessary for her to know some medical experience since she was doing dangerous assignments but she also learn from her father's friend Dr. Gensai. She only needed a bottle of alcohol and some bandages to take care of his wounds.

She came in and knelt by his side then she open his Gi to find many cuts. She touches his chest and watched him flinch from her touch. First she will take away his sword to make sure he would not cut her in half if he would wake up at anytime. She grabs his sword and quickly moves it to the other room. She came back with a cloth and got it wet with alcohol. She gently put the cloth on his chest as she watched him grit his teeth together but he didn't open his eyes.

Fifteen minutes has passed and she was done bandaging him. The last part was his scar and the scar had a dark aura around it. She stared at it and she brought her hand to his cheek touching it. She was surprise that he didn't flinch but he seems to move towards her hand as though he liked the feeling. She brought the cloth and so very gently wipes the blood from it. This time he did flinch. Kaoru smiled she hadn't smile in a long time and this man small action made her smile. She thought that was strange and it felt strange smiling again.

She tucks him in and got up to leave the room. She would guess that he would wake up in 3 or 2 days but she wasn't sure the man was full of surprises. In the mean time he can use her bed while she went out to do her nightly activities. She already had her night wear and she wasn't going to let Battousai out of her sight so she will sleep in the same room as him.

She went outside to the shack in hopes in finding another futon for her. She looked up and saw the dark clouds starting to clear up. She stood there for a minute staring at the beautiful moon memorized by its beauty. She turns away and started walking to the abandon shack. She hasn't been it here for years to be exact when she buried her father. She came back and stored her father precious sword in here. She saw it again in the back of the shack and it was magnificent. Its glow came from the moonlight shining through the window and hitting the sword. She noticed something behind it. It was futon a futon that belong to her father before he got sick.

She brought the futon inside and was lucky to find it. The futon was full of dust but it was something to sleep on; it was also important to her. Kaoru headed back to her room and set her futon a distance from the Battousai. She didn't bother in changing in her night clothes because she didn't want to be in a vulnerable situation especially with a man unknown to her in her room. She lay down and tried to sleep; she couldn't. She turns her head and looked at Battousai she watched as his chest went up and down in a slow state. Kaoru stared at him so long that the breath of Battousai was making her want to sleep and it did.

Next morning

Early in the morning she took a bath and changed in a dark green kimono. She was trying to cook breakfasts but she kept on burning her food. She gave up and went to town a bought food for her and her guest. She would have to feed him and she didn't want him to die of hunger or of food poisoning. What was bugging her for a while was why did she help him out? Why was she acting so strange around him? Why him of all people? Was he even an enemy to her after he saved her? Will he consider her one? But one question has her the most. What will happen when he wakes up? She will wait for those questions to be answer when he does wake up.

She set down the food and grabs some plates. Then she headed to her room. She opens the shoji and found him still sleeping. She supported his back with her hand while the other tried to feed him. She gave him a bit of rice and water so he can swallow his food. She kept on repeating the process till the bowl was empty which took her about 10 minutes. When she was done she wipe his mouth and once again tuck him in.

That night she had a new set of list of men to kill. She usually gets her information from parties where she gets invited to and are usually held by rich people since her father was very rich he was well know in Japan and making her known as a wealthy bachelor. In some cases she gets them from drunken police men or politician. Her information that night came from a drunken politician at a bar she usually gets her information and that night it didn't fail her.

That night Battousai also had something going on but in his dreams.

(Dream)

"_Let go of me." Battousai slash the bloody arm of him and tried to the same to the others; but there were too many of them. They were pulling him down were flames were erupting from the grown. He looked up to see if there was another way out as he did he saw a shadow emerge. It was the same woman he saved. _

'_What is she doing here?' He watched as the hand that gram him were heading her way trying to bring her down with him. He noticed that she was not moving he had to warn her to get away. He didn't know why but he wanted to help her. He didn't want her to fall like he did._

"_Get away from here. Hurry before they get you." He warned her but she didn't move. _

"_Why aren't you moving? Run!" but it was too late she was being drag down to his level. He looked at her blue eyes and could not see her emotion but she too started to slash her enemy's hands. He now could see her frighten eyes and her will to get up to safety. He sonly joins her but it was no use their swords fell in the fire they had no way of defending themselves. He felt her soft hands on his as her eyes looked at his. It felt like she was looking at his soul he grip her hand and felt them being lifted up._

_Then the scene change it was back to where he had met her. He turned around to face her but she disappeared._

"_No wait please wait don't leave me." He didn't want her to leave he felt as thought his soul was being taken away from him. _

'_Why do I feel this way about a person I never met? Why does my soul feel empty with out her presence? I know I can't let her leave but why do I feel like I really need her? In my life I have been by myself and now I need a person presence someone to share my sins with; hers to be exact. _

"_WHY NOW? WHAT DOES THIS DREAM MEAN?"_

(Back to reality)

"WHY!" He shot up from his futon with his hands on his head and he also felt sweat all over his body. He looked around noticing this was wasn't the Ishin Shisi quarters. He tried to get up but fail aimlessly. He looked down to his body and saw that his wounds were taken care of. He brought his hand to his cheek and remembered the mysteries assassin. 'Where I'm I?' He was remembering his battle with the Mibu wolf but he also knew that he black out after the fight ended. He reached for his swords but there was nothing in his left side.

"Where are my swords?" He looked around the room hoping to find them. He was met with a mirror in the corner and a small closet right next to it. His hopes died his swords were nowhere within the room. With determination to find his swords he tried to get up even if his wounds were reopening but this time he was successful. He got and walk to the closet looking for his swords. He opens the doors and was met with…

'Kimonos? Was it the assassin that I met that night but why would she save me? And leave me in her room?'

He was outrage he had shown such weakness to a women. He closed the doors and walk out of the room. He walked outside and was facing a big garden. He would guess that it was midnight but what he found strange about the whole time was the he was the only person in the house. He would guess that the mysteries woman that owns the place was out killing. He made up his mind he would first get his swords and wait for assassin to come back.

(Back to kaoru)

Kaoru was glad that she finished early and she was heading back home not knowing that a special hitokiri was waiting for her. Kaoru wanted to take a long hot bath after she check on Battousai. She stops in front of her house making sure there was no danger around. There wasn't and she took off her mask. She also senses that Battousai ki was the same when she left him. She walks inside making sure not to make a noise and open the shoji doors of her room. She was expecting a sleeping man in a futon but what she didn't expect was to be attack by Battousai.

Battousai jump on her getting her unguarded and now he was on top of her. He did find his swords but he refused to attack her with them to keep his code in place. He was inches apart from her face being intoxicated with her scent; jasmine. He got a better looked of her face. Her face looked like a porcelain doll face she had every feature to be exact. She had wide blue eyes, cherry full lips, a heart shape face, and black hair flowing behind her.

Kaoru looked at the position she was in and knew she wouldn't be able to escape from his grasp. What surprised her was that the Battousai didn't slit her throat right at the moment she came in the room and was looking at her strangely. She stared at him strait in his eyes making sure that her face staid emotionless and showing anger of his action through her eyes. His cold eyes were amber and they were staring back at her. She was never this close to a man before and she was getting nervous about their position even more.

Battousai saw her anger which quickly changes to an impatient person. He grin it seem that the great Karasu doesn't like being hold down by a man. He wanted to tease her so he came close to her face as though he was going to kiss her. He felt her muscles tense up and saw as her eyes were getting wider by the second. This is when he realized that the mighty Karasu had never been touch by a man in her life. He lifts up his eyebrows as though this was a great discovery.

How does he know this? First her reaction was different than the other women he had meet. Other women would swoon before him because of his good looks and his attractive personality; dark and strong. While others jump to him like hookers looking for a strong guy to entertain them and he had never paid any attention to none of them. No, it seems Karasu was different from all them she was it seem innocent to sexual attraction. He went near her face his lips brushing her ear making her tense more.

"What is your name?" in a dark and low voice. He felt her struggle in his grasp but the way he was in top of her it would be difficult to get out.

Kaoru had enough of playing his stupid game. She surely knew that the man was trying to piss her off and he was doing a darn good job at it.

'What the hell does he think he is doing? Why the hell is he playing games with me? I need to get out of his grasp but how. Wait I know how. Humph I'll show him who is stronger.' She saw the position he was in and figure out a way to back fire his place. It was simple she will have to flip him over and then she will be the one on top. With all her strength she flips him.

'What the f? How?' he looked up and saw that now she was in charge.

"You shouldn't play games with people who are stronger than you, _Battousai_." Now she was in power and it felt good.

"Stronger. Do you just recall that I caught you off guard and tackle you down to the ground. If you were better than me then you would've know what was coming to you." After this he quickly changes position putting him once again in top.

'Darn' she looked and saw that he was enjoying his little game. He once more came to her face so that she can feel his relax breathing.

"I will ask you once more time _women_, what is your name?" his voice was so low that it brought chills to her spine.

"Kaoru**, now get off**" each word dropping with venom. With a hump he did. She got up and dusted her clothes.

"Why did you help? Why didn't you let me die there?" He wasn't facing her but had his back to her.

"Every assassin shouldn't die alone even if we have no one in this world and with the great sins we have committed. Even with those we shouldn't die alone."

"Even are enemies." he completed.

"Yes even them." Kaoru thought that this scene change dramatically at first they were pissing one another off and now they were talking as though nothing had happen. Then if they were talking so calmly then she might as well bring in the question that was bothering her.

"Are we enemies then?" This question sounded off for her for her personally was deep cold but with this man she was talking like a normal person. And the response that would come from him wouldn't surprise her.

"I don't know but you will figure out if one day I come here to kill you."

"Logic answer from an assassin"

"I think is time for me to leave." Battousai pick up his swords and was heading for the door but was stooped with the arm she place in front of him. He looked down at her only to see that her face was cover by her bang and difficult to see her emotions.

"If you mention in whom I am then I won't hesitate to hunt you down and kill you." changing her character to Karasu.

"I won't. It isn't fair that I know your name and you don't know mines."

"It is enough for me to know that you are Battousai."

"Very well but I will tell you anyways my name is Kenshin, Himura Kenshin." He wanted her to know his name for some reason that he didn't know. In all his life no one knew his name only his master and his boss knew it. And now she also knew his name he knew he was making no mistake in telling her.

"Till the next time we meet Kaoru or should I say Karasu." With that he was out of her sight and into the night.

"Till next time Battousai."

$&&

Do not worry these two will meet very soon but I mean very soon.

Please review!


End file.
